


Not-so miraculous prompts

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...fuccin maybe, 80's theme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, Gen, Multi, Music festival fun, One-shot prompts, Other, Will add more as they become relevent, everything is still the same, gratuitous music references, is that a jealous Adrien on the horizon?, just not focusing on the superhero stuff, just teens being teens and young adults being human disasters, or its set in a possible future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: A collection of prompts I filled myself or was prompted on tumblr.





	1. 1 - "My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor"

**Author's Note:**

> "My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor" - Adrien & Marinette, general

It was one in the morning and there was a knock on her door.

Figuring Alya probably forgot her keys again, Marinette grumbled to herself and rolled out of her tiny bed supplied by the dorm. She blearily opened the door, already starting her lecture about being more responsible and considerate of sleep deprived roommates, when the sight before her had her words coming to a confused stop. Adrien; friend and crush since their lycee days, was standing at her door. Looking for all the world like he just came from a sleepover, with flannel pajama pants and a microfiber blanket clutched to his bare chest.

"Well this is clearly a dream." Marinette mumbled as she resolutely closed the door and started back to her bed to continue whatever her R.E.M. Cycle had in store for her, when another knock broke her reverie. This time it was accompanied by the most pitiful sounding call of her name, that she had to admit that the current situation was not the machinations of a waking dream.

"Alya came over to see Nino and they're being loud." Adrien explained as he made his way into her dorm room, seemingly ignoring her drained befuddlement.

"Fair enough. But why are you moving her bed?" Marinette asked, knowing first hand how 'distracting' their coupled friends could be and accepting that the boy she loved would be crashing at her place that night. She was just too tired to care about anything more than getting back to her truest love: her bed.

"I kind of sprawl out, and the standard issue dorm beds aren't large enough. If sharing makes you uncomfortable though, I could just take the floor."

"Nah." She replied with a yawn, flopping down onto her pillow once he was done scooting the beds together. "So long as you don't snore I'll be fine."

"Thanks Mari." He said, gratefully snuggling deep into his blanket. "...cute panties by the way." A phrase that would normally have given her heart attack, just made her snort in agreement. They were cute. Damn cute. Pink with black dots and the phrase 'Bonjour' shaped like a black cat. And being too exhausted to blush, Marinette could only respond by smacking him with a pillow.


	2. Band!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The '80s themed', battle-of-the-bands AU that absolutely nobody asked for or wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally only wrote this because I love the thought of Adrien being completely shook by buff!Marinette and thought that being in a band is a perfect excuse to show off dem arms. Plus, who doesn't love a good 80's playlist

Marinette groaned to herself for what felt like the twentieth time that day and wondered how she got herself into this mess. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she knew exactly why, because she was a sap and would do anything for her friends and classmates.

So naturally when Alix had slammed into the girls locker room in a huff, Marinette made the mistake of asking what the problem was. One epic rant against chauvinism, Kim and their disagreement in music choices later, and it turned out that Kim and Alix were going to enter the local 'battle of the bands' together. But since it was eighties themed and they couldn't agree on a set list, he replaced her and was kind of a dick about it.

"...Hey you like music right?" She asked with a sly grin. One comical round of 'there's no way I'm doing that' later and Marinette found herself agreeing to help Alix show Kim the error of his ways in discounting the works of Pat Benetar.

"Look, we got three people, and the set list is supposed to be three long, so wouldn't it be fair for us to each pick one?" Juleka asked from where she was standing over the keyboard the practice space provided.

"Fine! But everyone has to agree on everyone else's choice."

"Alix we already know you're picking 'love is a battlefield', and it's fine."

"I know, I just want to make sure we each pick something that rocks! Like I love cheesy pop and power ballads as much as the next girl, but we need that extra 'oomph' to win."

"We'll come up with something, let's just run through what we have once more." Marinette supplied helpfully, trying her best to think up an appropriate song but coming up blank. Thankfully she had Alya on her side for this. sweet wonderful Alya who had promised that 'Volpina' would be patrolling that night so 'Ladybug' didn't have to worry, and who was making an amazing mixtape for inspiration.

All too soon their practice was over and they had to let one of the other groups use the space the school provided for the participants. Marinette looked up, expecting to see Nathan(who was doing an all Depche Mode solo set), and nearly tripped over the amp cord when she saw Adrien standing there.

While she hadn't confessed to him yet, she had become a lot less awkward around him once all the miraculous holders identities were revealed.

"Hey Marinette! I didn't know you were doing the battle of the bands."

"Haha yeah, well Alix asked me after SOMEONE-" she said with a pointed look at Kim, who was too busy messing with the guitar settings to notice. "Left her without a group. I just couldn't say no."

"Yeah sorry about that. If I had know that Kim had asked me to drum because he wanted to replace Alix I wouldn't have agreed."

"Don't worry about it lover boy." Alix grinned, bumping his shoulder lightly. "Just make sure you have fun because there's no way you're gonna win with the awesome set we have." Which then promptly led into a competitive argument between Alix and Kim, which to all who were used to it(i.e. Everyone who attended their school), it was just background noise that sounded suspiciously similar to barking.

"...So, decided on a set list?" Adrian began, looking almost bashfully around at the instruments they had been using. Marinette smiled to herself and shot him a teasing smirk.

"Why? Trying to get an upper hand by doing some recon?" She laughed as he sputtered out a denial, and reassured him (even through her own charmed blush) that she was joking.

"We have a few ideas, but tonight on patrol I'm gonna listen to a mix Alya made me and see if I can't make a final choice."

"Cool cool, right on. That's actually not too bad of an idea, I'll see if I can't ask Alya for some recommendations later." Marinette smiled at him and gathered the rest of her things, hoping to maybe get a bite to eat before her patrol started. Chloe was shadowing her tonight, and while she had calmed her figurative tits since being granted a miraculous, she still had the knack for being irritating to someone not in their best mood.

Patrol actually wasn't too bad. Chloe was actually making efforts on being nicer, and had texted that she was picking up some sushi and offered to grab her some. Marinette in return brought a nicely wrapped pack of macarons, because she had mentioned wanting to get something for Sabrina who had been feeling a bit down.

"You still haven't decided on what songs you're going to do?" She asked, buzzing behind her as they leapt over rooftops of Paris, taking the neighborhoods not covered by Adrien and Alya. "It's 80's themed, you have so much to choose from."

"That's just it though, whatever it is it's gotta fit. You know how I can be a bit of a perfectionist."

"Yeah, well you know for a fact Nathanael is doing Depeche Mode, and I have it on good authority that Lila is entering with a Madonna-Tiffany-'girls just wanna have fun' trifecta, which: cute, but can she be anymore predictable?"

"Damn, I was thinking Cyndi Lauper would be good. Juleka is leaning towards Adam Ant, so that might take care of whatever 'fun' angle we might be shooting for."

"Do you know what Adrien and Kim are doing?"

"Knowing Kim he'd pick some power ballad, and Nino is on keyboard so I have the strongest feeling he's going to rick-roll us all."

"Oooh, what about the Cure? You could do something so sappy and use it as a way to finally confess your undying affections to Adrien. Ugh, so romantic!" Chloe gasped, flopping herself dramatically onto Marinettes shoulder. She in turn just stuck out her tongue, pleased with the easy rapport they had fallen into over the past few months.

Chloe was still a bit of a brat, but being a hero to the people of Paris as Queen Bee, had melted away her selfishness into something more akin to what Adrien would call a 'tsundere'. They spent the rest of the night badly singing whatever eighties songs they could think of to pass the time. Echoes of 'Take on me' over the rooftops of Paris, as they kept the city safe.

~

Adrien was restless, all throughout the week the images of Marinette practicing for the battle of the bands danced throughout his mind. Beaded with sweat, wearing an old band shirt that accentuated her (surprisingly) muscular arms, and just the slightest hint of side-boob. It haunted his nights.

Haunted wasn't the right word. Vexed, maybe. Bewitched definitely. He knew from experience that being a miraculous holder came with some benefits,  
i.e. Muscles, that bled over into their daily lives, what he didn't know was how those benefits exhibited on the person he had a very complicated love for, would affect him. And affect him it did.

He glanced over at his clock, and seeing that it was only 2:37, pulled out his phone to text Nino, the only other person who could possibly understand him.

A: I cannot sleep  
N: too busy sinning?  
A: trying my best not to  
A: tfw THOUGHTS  
N: ??? About?  
A: did you see Maris arms today?  
N: ...  
N: bruh  
N: you are talking to the THOUGHTS master  
N: OF COURSE I SAW HER ARMS THEY WERE ON FULL DISPLAU WHEN SHE PICKED UP THE AMP WITH NO PROBLEM  
A: I WANT HER TO BENCH PRESS ME AND HOLD ME LIKE THE SMOL KITTEN I AM  
A: jus safe and warm  
N: my dude, trust me, I know the struggle  
N: when I first saw Alya's abs after she became Volpina I almost died right there  
N: imagine my existential crisis when I felt her thighs  
A: dude!  
N: her glorious thighs  
A: ni-NO!  
N: like a majestic centaur who is made of velvet and sex  
A: you are doing the opposite of helping  
A: what do I do?!?!!?  
N: what do you mean what do you do? Masturbate duh  
A: something other than what I am already doing  
N: like a champ  
N: I dunno man, have you thought of maybe asking her out... like a normal person  
A: you know we are not normal people, me especially  
A: what do I even say: hey marinette I fell in love with you the moment I saw ladybug but as we've became friends over the years and know each other secret identities I've fell more in love with you-marinette than you-ladybug and seeing your ridiculous buff arms has left me completely fuck-struck and I cannot. Even. So wanna go down to do a normal thing so we can be a date and have babies?  
N:...and forwarded  
A: FUCK YOU  
N: I am 100% joking  
N: BUT  
N: son  
N: son of mine  
N: sweet baby angle who hath come from my loins  
A: I refuse to call you 'daddy'  
N: gross. All I'm saying is that your sentiment was beautiful and awkward, like a newborn horse.  
A: a velvet baby Sex-horse?  
N: yes  
N: but don't say that  
N: in fact I have a plan, in fact one might say it's an Alya-trademarked #plan  
A: ?  
N: how do you feel about john Hughes level of romantic confessions?  
A:...go on

~

Marinette was nervous. Granted Marinette was a constant state of perpetual anxiety, but stage fright was something new. She fidgeted with her outfit for what felt like the 100th time that minute, and was rewarded with Alix slapping her hands.

They had all decided to dress as different musicians appropriate to the time period, and for some reason (probably practicality and the fact that slinging around a guitar made her sweaty) she had chosen Morrisey, leaving her in skinny black jeans and a simple white tee with the sleeves rolled up, and her hair slicked and pulled back into an imitation of the singer's pompadour. It also may have had something to do with guilt over not picking her first choice song, but it was just too maudlin for what they were trying to accomplish.

Juleka looked incredibly chic and aesthetically 'her' in her 'Adam Ant x Robert Smith' outfit, and Alix looked like the unholy love child between 'like a virgin' Madonna and Sid Vicious. When Marinette had initially offered to design their look, Alix just shrugged and insisted she had stuff at home. And it certainly was 'stuff'.

It seemed to have a opposite effect on Kim though, who stared at her from across the crowd like he, the sculptor, just witnessed his Galataea come to life. Thankfully they were called to set up so Marinette didn't have to decided where on the scale of 'cute' to 'gross' that was.

Tapping into her reserve of confidence she had built up just for this night, she scanned the crowd and shot a wink to Adrien before she set into the first song of their set: 'Lovecats' by the Cure.

~

Nino didn't think it was actually possible for a nosebleed to occur for someone mid-boner like in anime, but his best friend, Adrien 'naruto-runs down the stairs' Agreste, seemed set on proving him wrong ...or embarrassing him ... or both.

He had to physically hold his friend up from fainting as Marinette purred, fuckin purred, into the microphone. He quickly texted Alya, who was keeping an eye on the venue as Chloe patrolled the streets (all on her own!), sending out a quick 'whatever it was you suggested to Mari you created a monster and I hope you're happy'.

His only response back was a 'deal with it' gif and he debated the merits of accusing their group of cheating as Juleka went into a very suggestive rendition of 'goody two shoes', complete with bouncing and hip gyrating as Marinette happily danced around the stage.

Thankfully Adrien was back to himself by the time Alix finished her, unsurprising, punk rendition of 'love is a battlefield'.

"Ok, I need to get my head in the game-"  
"Dude."  
"I need you to slap me so I can win this."  
"The contest?" "No Nino, her heart! I refuse to be out-sexy'ed!"  
"Alright man, but I'm not slapping you."  
"Kim sla-" Adriens next sentence was cut off by a loud crack as Kim backhanded him across the cheek.  
"Thanks Kim. I needed that."  
"No problem. You want one Nino?"  
"...no."

~

Marinette greedily gulped down a bottle of water as she and her group joined the crowd, placing themselves in front of the stage for maximum dancing opportunities. Adrien and his group hadn't gone for any outfit-related visual element to their band. which she counted as a damn shame because as much as she loved her friends she would have loved embarrassing pictures of them with large hair and ugly spandex even more.

Sure enough, their set started out with the opening notes to Rick Astley's famous song, but then a record scratch and Nino playing Duran Duran's 'notorious'. The girls jumped and danced in excitement over the fact that he had just reverse-rick rolled them, and Marinette could swear she heard a high-pitched squeal of delight in the far distance where Volpina was being a hero of Paris.

The mood was then changed significantly as Kim led the group through a clumsy rendition of 'uptown girl'. They had all stopped dancing, but for Alix it was due to covering her face and the immense blush that covered it. Marinette tugged at one of the safety pins she had stuck in her ears (Alix was an enigma known to few), and smiled t her warmly, satisfied and glad she agreed to help her with this.

Finally, it was Adrien's song choice and Marinette felt her throat close in anticipation. He leaned into the mic he set up by the drum kit and announced that this song was for a very special 'lady' before beginning with a solid drum beat.

The world melted away until they were the only two people in the world, as Adrien sang words that resonated deep within her core. Unfortunately, the words took awhile to catch up with Marinettes comprehension, so it was the second chorus of 'every time I see you falling' that her personal 'love' meter burst and she fainted straight out.

~

It hadn't mattered who won that night (even though the special guest judge, Jagged Stone was a closet prog-rock fan and gave first place to Max and Ivan, who had done a surprisingly cohesive set that mixed Devo, Rush, and Black Sabbath), because they all walked home giddy and breathless. Even Lila, who was proudly proclaiming her spot in second place even though the contest was pass-fail, was being astonishingly generous with her compliments.

"I'm serious Marinette, if it wasn't for some of your song choices I definitely think you would have made the running."

"Aww I dunno about that."

"Yeah so long as we beat Kim who cares." Alix said joyfully, seemingly unaware that Kim could upend her from her perch on his shoulders at any moment. Granted Kim didn't seem to realize it either so it was a null point.

"I mean it though, your whole group had the whole 'androgyny' thing going on that was HUGE in the eighties. You make a surprisingly cute boy."

"Yeah I mean look at her arms," Juleka teased in her subdued way. "She's borderline swol." At that, something clicked in Kim and Alix's competitive hive-mind and immediately challenged her to a push up contest.

Marinette was offering up her best shade of 'embarrassed mauve' her face could conjure as a response, when Adrien popped in with another suggestion.

"Why not a race? Kim can grab Nino and Alix can take her pick of Juleka or Lila, and whoever can carry their person he farthest wins." He said innocently, almost too innocently, as he sided up with Marinette.

Kim whooped in agreement, while Alix unleashed an unholy scream as she grabbed both of the other girls under her arms and tore off down the street. Marinette squawked in uncertainty and confusion as Adrien flung himself into her arms(knowing she'd automatically catch him, as demonstrated many times as Ladybug, and many times with Alya in their civilian life).

"Make a go of it, but turn down the next alley. I have a surprise for you." That spurred Marinette into running, quickly gaining ground on the two who had a head start. True to his instruction, she veered off into a side street and only stopped when their privacy was ensured.

"So what's up?" She asked putting Adrien upright on his feet. In response he merely pulled out his phone, and with a few quick taps light and dreamy music began filling the air around them. Her eyes nearly popped out in shock as he took her hand and pulled her into to slowly lead her in a dance.

"Wow, this was actually my first choice song. How did you know?"

"I didn't." Adrien chuckled, swaying lightly to the tune of 'Please let me get what I want', left hand daring to rest at the small of her back.

'Keep it together man,' he told himself, trying not to swoon with how romantic the situation was, even if he set it up himself. He couldn't help it- he was a complete sucker for the sentimental and damn proud.

Knowing he needed to make his move before his 'fuckin suave' meter ran dry, he slowly leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her lips. She responded wonderfully, giving a soft sigh before eagerly kissing him back.

'Ok now you can swoon you absolute nerd', Adrien told himself before focusing completely on the softness of her lips and the tentative introduction of their tongues.

They were broken out of their reverie with the loud jarring of a new song starting to play on his phone. Once he hastily turned it off, he shyly turned back to Marinette, who was holding her breath and seemed shorter than before?

She finally gasped out a chuckle and he realized he had once again been hoisted up by her, and he had unknowingly wrapped his legs around her to keep him from falling. 

His face burned with embarrassment (and if he was being honest, a hint of arousal), as he slowly returned to a standing position. Marinette smiled at him warmly and took hold of his hand. 

"C'mon rockstar, let's go see who won."


	3. Music festival au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s feeling nostalgic for going to warped tour as a teen? Me: but I really shouldn’t cos all the things I’m nostalgic for I absolutely loathe right now in my actual adulthood(sunburns, conflicting band schedules, seas of people you don’t know which means strangers touching you)
> 
> Anyways I thought this would be a fun little fic and totally a date I could see Luka and marinette taking

Marinette winced as she slathered more of the aloe on her back. She couldn’t reach much, especially considering how her skin tightened painfully whenever she raised her arm above a certain level.

It had all been so fun at first; going to a music festival with some friends, what could go wrong? But the day which had been lovely during the first hour, soon proved itself to be relentless.

The actual festival had been fun; her, alya, nino, Ivan, Mylene, and Alix had all gone as a group- a sort of triple date that morphed into a more group thing when they ran into Juleka and her brother, Luka.

Towards the middle of the day, couples split off into different groups based on what performance they wanted to see, so marinette naturally went with Luka to catch some bands on Jagged Stone’s label that the singer himself endorsed.

Marinette had flushed with the heat and closeness he kept to her- granted with the mass of people he surely didn’t want to lose her in the crowd, but she could pretend that he just wanted to be close to her. Which was further endorsed by the way he hoisted her up on his shoulders so she could get a better view for the headliner.

The whole experience had been magical, especially the way he threw his flannel over shirt around her shoulders when the setting sun chilled her sweat and made her cold. Like a real gentleman, like a real date.

Of course now that magic felt like a curse as she attempted to soothe her burned skin, which was now a glowing pink and sprouting more freckles by the second. She finally gave up trying to get to anywhere useful on her back when her phone alarmed that it was five minutes before her class started.

Swearing softly she threw in whatever outfit was nearest- a shirt she had bought at the festival, and a comfy pair of jean shorts that didn’t chafe her skin, and Luka’s shirt. ‘for more sun protection’ She rationalized to herself as she flew out the door and around the corner.

Alya Wolf whistled as marinette slid into her seat, a good three minutes before she was late.

“Wow girl, the ‘sun kissed rocker’ style looks bangin’ on you.”

“Oh hush,” marinette chided gently, casting a nervous glance to where Adrien sat- hoping he wouldn’t overhear and notice her radiating pink flesh. “You’re only teasing because you don’t get sunburned.”

“Yeah looks like you did get some sun.” Alya muttered, gently moving Marinette’s collar to see more of the damage.

“‘Some’? Alya my love, marinette is now 40% freckle.” Nino joked, turning around to engage.

“Yeah which will turn into 100% once this heals.” She said glumly, envisioning her skin’s future.

“Hey don’t be so down.” Adrien said, joining in. “Freckles are super in right now in the beauty industry, and yours are natural and cute, so you’ve already got a leg up on those that have to get them applied.” Marinette was suddenly thankful for her burn as she flushed pink at his words.

“But I would’ve thought this would’ve been sun care enough.” He questioned, fingering the hem of Lukas shirt that dangled close to his viewpoint.

“Oh it’s... not mine. Luka gave it to me when the sun started setting so I wouldn’t get cold.” She mumbled fondly, remembering just how... giddy she felt then, and how it carried over to just be wearing his shirt.

“Oh.” Adrien said, a funny look passing over his features as the teacher walked in and began their lessons. Marinette noticed, but didn’t pay it any mind, thinking instead of the soft feel of the fabric, and the softer memory of Luka’s hand.


End file.
